Ars Amatoria
by Bostaf37
Summary: Ce qu'il y a de plus triste dans l'amour, c'est que non seulement l'amour ne peut pas durer toujours, mais que les désespoirs qu'il cause sont vite oubliés. Faulkner. Recueil de ficclet. 3 : C'aurait dû être toi, oui mais c'est lui
1. Celui qui ne savait pas

_Titre : Celui qui ne savait pas_

_Auteur : Bostaf_

_Correction : Shirenai_

_Genre : Drama_

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Encore heureux._

_Note : j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci Shirenai._

* * *

Celui qui ne savait pas.

Non, il n'est pas un ninja.

Il n'est pas un de ces héros qui sauvent le pays, pas un de ces assassins silencieux dans la nuit, pas même un de ces hommes en un uniforme derrière un bureau dans l'administration. Il n'est qu'un simple civil. Un boulanger. Avec son tablier et ses mains le plus souvent enfarinées. Et même si plus des trois quarts du village sont des shinobi, il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est. Il n'aurait pas pu faire un bon ninja de toute manière et il le sait. Trop lent, trop maladroit dans ses mouvements mais aussi trop gentil, trop naïf. Il ne saurait faire face aux atrocités d'une vie d'assassin, d'une vie de guerre. Alors il les regarde, de loin, ces shinobi à qui il doit sûrement la vie, sans pour autant les avoir jamais enviés.

Même si le village caché de Konoha est composé de civils et de combattants, même si les deux se côtoient et vivent ensemble, ils se croisent sans jamais se parler, sans jamais se mélanger. Ils ne sont tout simplement pas du même univers. Chacun reste dans sa propre petite bulle. Les simples citoyens regardent les ninja de loin en chuchotant, colportant les rumeurs les plus folles sur eux, tandis que ces derniers contemplent leurs contemporains, parfois avec envie, l'envie de retrouver leur innocence perdue. Ainsi c'est deux mondes différents au sein d'un unique.

Alors comment ont-ils pu, eux, se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Il se le demande parfois. Aimer une kunoichi. Vivre sans avoir la certitude qu'elle ne sera jamais qu'à lui, sans savoir si demain elle sera toujours là. Quelle folie. Et pourtant, lorsque le sommeil le fuit, trop inquiet pour pouvoir dormir, lorsqu'il s'interroge vraiment, il se dit que c'était inévitable. Cela n'aurait pu en être autrement. Dans un monde qu'il s'imaginait froid, inhumain, elle, elle rayonne. Elle a cette manière de sourire qui n'appartient qu'à elle et qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Il y a également cette transparence chez elle, cette incapacité à masquer ses émotions, au moins lorsqu'elle se trouve en sa compagnie… et tous ces petits détails niais, insignifiants qu'il adore chez elle et qui ne l'en rendent que plus fou.

Lui ne sait pas pourquoi elle l'a choisi. Elle ne le lui a pas dit. Ou peut-être que si mais il était trop occupé à la contempler pour bien s'en souvenir. Peut-être a-t-il un charme particulier ? Ou est-ce dû au fait qu'ils ne fassent pas partie du même monde ? Car si lui sera toujours là pour elle, elle ne le sera peut-être pas. En tout cas, elle ne lui parle jamais de ses missions. Il lui arrive d'évoquer une ou deux anecdotes à propos du trajet mais jamais de la mission en elle-même. Par peur de l'effrayer, par peur de ne pouvoir contenir ses émotions ou tout simplement à cause de l'interdit ? De toute manière il lui en est reconnaissant. Même s'il accepte la vie qu'elle mène, même s'il accepte de toujours s'inquiéter, toujours se demander si cet instant avec elle sera le dernier, sans jamais pouvoir rien faire, de se sentir impuissant, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir connaître cette facette de sa personnalité.

Alors quand elle rentre, fatiguée, blessée, quand il doit aller la chercher à l'hôpital, il ne dit rien et se contente de la prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui sourit comme pour lui dire que tout va bien et il s'efforce de la croire, bien qu'au fond il ne soit jamais totalement convaincu. Il fait juste semblant. Parce que c'est plus facile.

Seulement ce soir, alors qu'elle est allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, toute petite au milieu de ces grands draps blancs qui ne la font paraître que plus pâle, trop pâle, fatiguée mais capable de lui sourire malgré ce tuyau qui la fait respirer, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir vraiment y croire.

* * *

_Alors ? tous les types de commentaires sont appréciés  
_


	2. Manquement aux préceptes

Titre : Manquement aux préceptes.

Auteur : Bostaf

Rating : G

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas et les paroles traduites sont extraites de la chanson 殺手 (Assassin) de JJ Lin.

Note : désolée, j'ai récidivé, une autre songfic x) J'ai traduit les paroles, alors j'ai très bien pu faire une erreur ou trop m'éloigner du texte. Désolée pour ça aussi x) J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Manquement aux préceptes

_Alors viens, viens,_

_[Il s'agit] d'une vraie et belle tragédie d'amour_

_C'est de l'amour, ça ne peut être que de l'amour_

_[Et] le monde entier ne le comprend pas_

Au fond, elle savait que personne ne le comprendrait. Ses collègues, ses coéquipiers, ses amis… Ils avaient beau être shinobi, ils ne pouvaient pas. Comment auraient-ils pu ? A moins de se trouver dans la même situation, ce qui c'était le cas… Alors plutôt que d'essayer de trouver les mots pour raconter l'indicible, plutôt que d'essayer d'expliquer ce qu'on ne comprendre qu'en le ressentait dans sa chair, elle avait choisi de se taire. Par souci d'économie.

Et puis, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Oui, elle avait fait une énorme bêtise. Ils le savaient tous les deux dès le début - tomber amoureux alors que les tentions entre Kiri et Konoha s'accroissaient, il n'y avait pas plus grosse foutaise pour deux shinobi – mais ça ne les avait pas pour autant empêchés de s'y jeter à cors perdu. Et malgré tout ce que les gens avaient pu dire sur eux, elle l'avait vraiment aimé. Oh pas d'un amour passionné et sans retenue. Etre ninja vous enlève rapidement ce genre de sentiment. Mais elle l'avait aimé. Autant qu'on puisse tout en ayant peur de se blesser. Et lui aussi, à sa manière. C'était une de ces certitudes en laquelle rien ne saurait vous faire douter : ils s'étaient aimés.

Bien sûr, les deux mois de séparation après le déclenchement de la guerre n'y avaient strictement rien changé. Les civils ont beau dire, les shinobi n'en restent pas moins des Hommes. Ils n'oublient pas si facilement, même en essayant. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle l'avait aimé qu'elle avait fait ça.

A chaque fois que son esprit n'avait plus été suffisamment occupé, à chaque fois que ses pensées revenaient à lui, elle s'était posé la question, demandé ce qu'elle ferait, sans parvenir à trancher entre ce qu'elle devrait et ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il y avait bien l'idée que le village, que Konoha passait avant tout, mais en fin de compte, en face de lui, tout s'était juste évaporé. Les discours de morale, les préceptes du ninja… ça n'avait juste eu plus aucun sens. En fin de compte, elle avait juste dégainé et lui aussi.

Elle aurait pu ne pas le faire. Vraiment. Le laisser à un de ses coéquipiers et régler le compte d'un autre – ça leur aurait épargné d'avoir à la surveiller en plus de devoir se battre. Elle aurait pu. Solution de lâche. Ou même tout simplement refuser. Il ne l'aurait pas tuée sans qu'elle ne dégaine. Quelles auraient été les conséquences alors ? Un blâme ? Une visite chez Morino et la suspicion ? Ils auraient eu besoin d'elle dans l'effort de guerre – on ne se sépare pas comme ça d'un ninja supérieur. Au final, elle s'en serait sortie. Mais lui ? Peut-être pas. Qui sait ce qu'on faisait en cas de mutinerie à Kiri ? Mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça.

A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux deux dans la clairière. Le restait n'avait plus eu aucune importance. Elle avait juste foncé la tête baissée et laissé les réflexes prendre le dessus.

Frapper de toutes ses forces, sans retenue. Chercher à l'atteindre là où ça fait mal. Profiter des failles – la fracture de la cheville gauche qui ne s'était jamais vraiment remise, le déséquilibre momentané… - même celles découvertes grâce à leur histoire – sa faiblesse dans le revers, malgré le dosage parfait du chakra. Se donner à fond. Tout ça pour lui dire qu'elle le respectait et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais sous-estimé. Et quelque part pour lui éviter d'avoir à réfléchir, à regretter. Ne pas lui laisser d'autre choix que de se battre pour survivre. Une preuve d'amour comme une autre.

Lui aussi avait fait ça pour elle. Presque aussi bien qu'elle, en témoignent ses nombreuses blessures à elle. Il avait vraiment tout donné et elle ne pouvait qu'en être honorée, heureuse. Les coups avaient peut-être remplacé les étreintes mais ne dit-on pas que les ninja de haute volée peuvent lire dans l'esprit de leur adversaire dès l'échange des premiers coups ? Ils s'étaient aimés, quoi qu'en pensent les autres.

Et puis finalement, presque simultanément, son kunai à lui avait transpercé son flanc, tandis que son katana à elle avait glissé sur sa gorge, sectionnant proprement la carotide, aussi facilement que s'il avait été un autre.

Il avait souri une dernière fois, d'un sourire un peu niais, tout entaché de sang, faible et vacillant, parce qu'il comprenait, avant de s'éteindre. Et pour une fois, sur le champ de bataille, elle s'était autorisée à sourire, à pleurer un peu – au diable les préceptes – avant de lui fermer les yeux. Rester un peu avec lui, prier pour son âme et le toucher une dernière fois, sans même penser à aller aider ses coéquipiers parce que vraiment, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux deux dans la clairière. Se montrer humaine et faible juste un court instant. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

_Alors viens, viens,_

_[Il s'agit] d'une vraie et belle tragédie d'amour_

_C'est de l'amour, ça ne peut être que de l'amour_

_[Et] il n'y a que toi qui comprennes._

_

* * *

Une petite review ?  
_


	3. C'aurait dû

Titre : c'aurait dû

Auteur : Bostaf

Rating : G

Genre : drama, romance, pour changer un peu

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas et les paroles sont extraites de la chanson _Wedding Dress_ de Taeyang, reprise par J. Reyez et Tommy C.

Note : et oui, _encore_ une songfic. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

* * *

C'aurait dû

_I guess it's too late_

_I'm dancing this dance alone_

_The chapter's done_

_The story goes on_

Douter.

A chaque pas, chaque toit que tu touches, un nouveau regret qui surgit et résonne à tes oreilles.

Les croire eux plutôt qu'elle.

Un de plus qui s'ajoute à tous ceux qui te hantent déjà.

Ne plus avoir confiance.

Littéralement : comme beaucoup, tu ne dors presque plus ces dernières nuits mais tes cauchemars à toi sont à mille lieues des champs de bataille.

Se poser des questions stupides.

Mais si par chance tes regrets ne trainent derrière eux ni squelettes ni fantômes, ils n'en sont pas moins douloureux. Si, si, c'est vrai.

Ne plus y croire.

_Baby,_

_I can't believe that you are not with me._

_'Cause you should be my lady._

Heureusement tu es arrivé. A peine as-tu posé un pied sur le toit que déjà tu entends les rumeurs de ville remonter jusqu'à toi depuis la rue – rire d'enfant, cri de marchant et voix des passants. Même sans forcer, ton ouïe reste bien supérieure à celle des civils et tu saisirais presque la discussion de certains, peu discrets. Habituellement, ce brouhaha t'aurait agacé mais aujourd'hui tu en es reconnaissant car cette distraction sonore t'empêche de trop réfléchir. Tu te demandes bien ce que tu fous là mais c'est sans réponse car passé un certain degré de stupidité, les idiots eux-mêmes n'arrivent plus à s'expliquer et il te semble bien être dans ce cas-là.

Comment tu t'y es retrouvé ? Aucune idée. Tu pensais pourtant t'en être bien sorti jusqu'à présent - pas trop de bêtises, pas trop de conneries – mais sûrement est-ce l'impression de tous les imbéciles, trop stupides pour comprendre l'engrenage de leurs propres erreurs. Tu te souviens malgré tout qu'au début, il y avait elle. Tu souris, un peu meurtri comme celui qui gratte ses croûtes pour savoir si ses blessures ont guéri et constate que non, ça saigne toujours et puis tu vas t'asseoir à l'ombre du ballon d'eau : il fait déjà chaud.

Ciel bleu sans nuages, petite brise pas trop froide, même les augures sont favorables. Une bien belle journée et rien que ce détail te fait mal – un peu plus – mais tu écartes la douleur d'un haussement d'épaule : ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur physique que tu as l'habitude de combattre. De là, même sans forcer, même sans plisser les yeux, tu peux apercevoir les chaises bien alignées, l'arche décoré de fleurs et de lampions, l'autel sur lequel on a déjà disposé les offrandes et chaque détail achève de te tuer.

La situation est pourtant simple : tu l'as laissée partir, elle a tourné la page et se marie aujourd'hui, point. Fin de l'histoire. Tu aurais dû toi aussi pouvoir passer à autre chose et honnêtement, tu pensais l'avoir fait mais la preuve que non.

Tu as appris la nouvelle quelques jours plus tôt, au hasard d'une conversation gênée avec regards fuyants et sourire crispée : cette ancienne connaissance pensait que tu devais savoir - c'est gentil, ça t'a permis de ne pas l'apprendre le jour même. Sans ça tu ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait. Tu as pris l'annonce comme une gifle en plein figure – bon retour à la réalité – et tu en as été tellement pétrifié, le souffle coupé, qu'on aurait dit la fin du monde arrivée. Pathétique, franchement.

Ça t'a poursuivi toute la semaine, littéralement hantée alors que croyais pourtant l'avoir oubliée. Les souvenirs sont revenus sans crier gare, avec une intensité à en hurler alors que tu pensais les avoir effacés, passés à la trappe.

L'odeur de son parfum, celui de ses cheveux.

Le son de son rire et le goût de ses lèvres.

Sa peau douce sous tes mains.

Et ses larmes.

Plus ce jour approchait, moins tu réussissais à ne plus penser à elle. Quel beau shinobi tu fais là. Plus pathétique tu meurs. Alors au final, te voilà sur un toit d'où tu peux épier la cérémonie, incapable de bouger, de t'en aller, alors que tu sais que ça vaudrait mieux parce que ça va faire mal, plus que maintenant et que n'importe quelle blessure physique.

Tu n'as pas envie de verser dans le mélodrame, mais vraiment, ça fait mal. Un peu comme si on t'avait arraché le cœur, comme si on te l'avait broyé – et c'est une réelle douleur que tu ressens dans ta poitrine, tu t'attends presque à te voir saigner – ou mieux : comme si tu venais de te réveiller pour découvrir qu'on te l'avait brisé. Parce que c'aurait dû être toi et tu le sais.

Plus qu'un sentiment, c'est une réellement conviction. Tu le sens dans ta chair, dans tes tripes et cet instinct ne t'a jamais fait défaut. C'aurait dû être toi, là-bas face au prêtre avec elle, à ternir les bâtons d'encens, s'incliner et dire oui. C'aurait dû être toi, oui mais c'est lui et ça t'arrache lentement le cœur.

Ironique quand on pense que tu lui as brisé le cœur. Elle n'est pas partie : tu l'as poussée à te quitter. Mais sur le moment, tu pensais bien faire. Vraiment. Parce qu'elle est civile et toi shinobi. Vous appartenez à deux mondes différents, incompatibles qui vivent ensemble mais ne se croisent jamais. Alors même si tu l'aimais sincèrement, plus que tu n'aurais cru pouvoir, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de douter. C'était déjà un miracle que vous soyez ensemble, résultat improbable d'un ensemble d'erreurs du système : elle n'aurait pas dû t'approcher et tu n'aurais pas dû l'aimer. Mais au fond, que pouvais-tu lui apporter hormis quelques souvenirs et un nom gravé sur une stèle ? Alors au final, tu l'as poussée à partir parce que c'était mieux pour vous, pour elle et qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas perdre son temps avec cette histoire qui ne mènerait nulle part. Elle l'a visiblement bien compris et a tourné la page. Tu ne peux décemment pas l'empêcher de passer à autre chose. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui manque parce que, toujours cette même rengaine, cette phrase qui résonne à tes oreilles comme si on te l'avait hurlé : c'aurait dû être toi.

Se glisser sans bruit derrière lui, le tuer, lui trancher la gorge ou l'étouffer, peu importe, au fond tu t'en fous, et faire en sorte que _cela_ n'arrive pas. Tu pourrais très bien et personne ne saurait que c'était toi. Même pas tes coéquipiers. C'est plus que tentant et jamais tu n'avais été aussi près de briser les règles. La seule chose qui t'en empêche, c'est de savoir que tu n'avais vraiment que ce que tu mérites : si tu n'avais pas douté, remis en cause sa foi, c'aurait été toi. A l'époque, tu pensais réellement l'avoir fait pour elle, pour amour pour elle. Mais maintenant tu te demandes si ce n'était pas par lâcheté.

Parce que tu aurais pu tout abandonner pour elle. Tu aurais pu renoncer à cette vie toute tracée depuis bien longtemps pour toi-même si tu es né pour devenir shinobi, même si tu n'es que ninja et même si tu ne sais pas quoi d'autre être. Tu aurais pu te battre pour elle, même en sachant ne pas pouvoir oublier et ne pas pouvoir changer – ce n'est pas un métier dont on démissionne comme ça. Tu aurais au moins pu essayer. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Et finalement, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même si tu sais que c'est trop tard, que tout est de ta faute et qu'elle sera sans doute plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec toi, tu sais aussi que c'aurait dû être toi.

_Remember I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress._

_

* * *

Vous avez peut-être remarqué : je ne savais pas trop comment pourrait se dérouler un mariage à Konoha alors j'ai fait un petit mélange entre une description lue sur internet du mariage traditionnel japonais et celui bouddhiste. Malgré tout, une petite review ? ^^  
_


End file.
